


Soft

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s01e06 Skin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

Rebecca leaned against the wall, watching people go by. Zach with Emily's sister, the other accused by himself, various law enforcement and curious people, the pastor of Rebecca's family church because all anybody knew about the Winchesters' religious convictions was Sam converted to Catholicism because Jess was Catholic.

And a woman in a black dress with the hem above the knee and a white shawl over her shoulders, her dark hair up and her face familiar.

"You must be Lindsey Mason," Rebecca said, intercepting her with a hand held out. "I'm Rebecca Warren."

Lindsey said nothing for a moment, then, "Oh, the other—yeah. Yeah." She clasped Rebecca's hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"The deceased is really most sincerely dead," Rebecca assured her. "I was hoping I could buy you a drink and get to know you."

Lindsey glanced towards the casket, shuddered, and looked away. "Raise a glass to la vie boheme?"

"Of handcrafted beer made in local breweries," Rebecca said.

Lindsey blinked and smiled. "Dearly beloved, we gather to say our goodbyes—"

Lindsey headed back out the door, and Rebecca followed, shrugging out of her jacket. It was a bit cold for spaghetti straps, but oh well. "To days of inspiration, playing hooky, making something out of nothing—"

"That sounds so different without the other lines in the middle," Lindsey said, laughing, pulling out hair clips. Loose, her hair made her face look much softer.

Rebecca reviewed the conversation and grinned. "Oops."


End file.
